<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IQ by Halfelven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552439">IQ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfelven/pseuds/Halfelven'>Halfelven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I just finished watching Gravity Falls for the first t, But it was still a bit of a letdown, For some reason I just really felt like that was the big secret Ford was trying to hid from Dipper, He used to date Bill, I have no idea what I’m doing, I knew it was Disney and I hadn’t heard anything about it so it wasn’t going to happen, Ime, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Yes I am making a Bill x Ford fanfic even though I have no idea if that is a thing, be prepared for this to be terrible and extremely cringey, but hopefully my grammar will be okay, i don’t know how to write romance, so this might be terrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfelven/pseuds/Halfelven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know how to summarize this before I’ve even started, but this is just Bill Cipher and Stanford Pines falling in love.  This occurs when Ford has just met Bill, before he realizes that he has been tricked. (Also, if it’s unintentionally not completely canon-compliant, I’m sorry and I will try to fix it later.)*Contains major spoilers*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fordst Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!  I don’t know what I’m doing!  This is my first fanfic, and please offer constructive criticism if you notice a mistake.  I might not fix it if it was meant to be, but despite this probably being trash, I don’t want it to be riddled with mistakes(therefore it probably will be).  Enjoy! (Also I tried to make the chapter title into a pun because I couldn’t think of any catchy titles). I’m also not quite sure how to talk like a normal person in a conversation, so the dialogue is probably going to be a bit off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was a fool to try to hide all this. The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is that Bill tricked me. It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I used to think he loved me.” Grunkle Ford’s face fell, his eyes seemingly staring far in this distance as he continued, oblivious to Dipper’s look of shock and mild concern, “ Long, long ago, I had hit a road block in my investigation of Gravity Falls. Until I found some mysterious writing in a cave...”</p><p>Ford woke up from his dream still thinking about the strange, triangular man he had made a deal with. As he moved about his day, the idea that perhaps it had been just a dream, or perhaps that Bill was not as trustworthy as he seemed crossed Stanford’s mind, but he quickly dismissed them. Bill had been extremely charismatic, with intriguing conversation and an excellent chess player, sure to make an excellent friend and research assistant. Of course, he was still able to reach Bill again, and they began working together in earnest, so it was certainly reality, or as least as much reality as anything else in Gravity Falls.</p><p>A few weeks later, as Ford began to set up to communicate with Bill, he noticed a strange feeling of excitement. The feeling was a bit different than he usually felt when preparing to see friends, but then again, this was no ordinary friend. An inter-dimensional being with seemingly unlimited power and knowledge? Of course he was this mixture of excited and slightly nervous to see him.</p><p>“Hey, Bill, how are you?” Ford waved to his friend, who was already pulling up his signature screens of equations. “Wonderful, wonderful, how are your journals coming along? Ready to put that knowledge to good use?” The triangle creature’s voice was a bit odd, but Ford still felt a slight thrill upon hearing it. They set to work, Bill showing Ford equations and helping him to connect the strange occurrences around Gravity Falls together, and Ford expanding upon these equations, simplifying the processes, and discovering new secrets in the math.</p><p>After a few hours, the two sat down to play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, something Bill had picked up remarkably quick and the two now alternated with chess and a few random games of their own invention, including one that revolved mostly around eating breadsticks in impossible ways, because that day had been far too stressful for them to continue thinking on the same level after their math. Eventually, the conversation came around to the possibility of Bill possessing Ford’s body, in order to better help with his research. Despite being a little apprehensive, Ford agreed, knowing that Bill was trustworthy, a true friend who would never harm him or his body, and so they decided to try the first possession the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (I Will Add a Proper Title Later When I Can Think of One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ford is going to get possessed by Bill over the next few chapters  I am going to attempt to make it romantic, and I am going to attempt to look at some of Ford and Stanley’s sibling issues, but we’ll see how it goes.  Why is a chapter summary a thing?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!  Thank you for deciding to read the second chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The set time for Bill to first posses Ford came quickly, and with it a new set of concerns for the young scientist.  What if Bill wasn’t actually able to possess him?  Or worse, what if he wasn’t able to stop, or didn’t like what he saw in Stanford’s mind?  The sentient triangle did only decide to gift his knowledge to one person a century after all, and there were warning about him, so perhaps a former one of Bill’s partners had disappointed him?  No, he shouldn’t think like that.  Bill was a wonderful friend and partner, his knowledge a sort of gift from the multiverse if you will, and thoughts of betrayal and the relationship souring had no place there.  Unlike Stanley, Bill appreciated and helped Ford.  He would never have to put up with his idiot brother interfering with his life again.  Thinking this, he felt a brief pang of sadness at the loss of his brother and childhood best friend, but quickly dismissed it.  Stan had messed up his life in an irreparable way, and never even bothered to contact him and apologize.  No, his twin was gone from his life, as good as dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he finished setting up the summoning circle for Bill, something he was quickly becoming adept at, installing more images of triangles to aid in the connection, Ford felt an odd sensation in both his mind and body.  He could still feel his body, but now it was more like he was wearing an ill-fitting suit of clothes.  Additionally, his eyes felt exceptionally weird, and catching a glimpse of his eyes in one of the many reflective triangles throughout the room, he noticed they were tinted yellow, with thin pupils like that of a snake or dragon.  His mind felt odd as well, as if it was no longer truly his, like there was someone else sharing the space.  But, of course there was.  Bill blinked into existence, causing Ford to freak out a bit, as he did not regularly engage in introspection and so was quite unfamiliar with his headspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright!  Nice place you’ve got here.  Mind if I poke around a bit before we get started?  Nothing too important, just a few memories, perhaps some of your secret desires, a way to get to know you a bit better.”  Bill twirled his cane, looking at Ford expectantly for an answer. “I don’t see why not, as long as we don’t go into anything too private.”</p>
<p>“Of course not!  We’re friends!  Say the word, and I leave any memory untouched.  Whadda ya say we look at few childhood memories, eh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so I’ve decided that at least for right now, these chapters are going to stay fairly short.  I may come back and make them longer later, or I may just leave them, but for right now I am planning on updating fairly frequently, so short chapters it is.  I originally meant to make this longer, but it’s late and I want to sleep, and for a chapter a day this length seems kind of reasonable.  Have a great 27 hours!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  I know it’s kind of short, but I intend to write chapter fairly quickly, so hopefully I can make up for it. Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>